


All Hallows' Eve at the Palace

by DebbieF



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 10:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2544038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebbieF/pseuds/DebbieF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I didn't even think I was going to write anything today but this silly little story just came to me and thought I'd share it.<br/>We celebrated Halloween last night in our town and most of us at the library where I worked were dressed up. It's always fun to be something other than yourself.<br/>So with that said... Happy Trick or Treating!</p><p>++++</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Hallows' Eve at the Palace

Scratching his head as he headed for Athos's apartment, Porthos looked down at the bag in his hand full of fruit and candy. He didn't know where it came from. Just heard a knock on his door, opened it and no one was there. When he glanced down he noticed the medium-sized bag with what looked like his face drawn on it. The head was even covered with a bandana like the ones he likes to wear.

Finally at Athos's, Porthos knocked on the door. When his friend opened it, Athos stared at the bag Porthos was holding. "You got one too then."

"What cha' mean by that?" Porthos stepped inside the room and noticed Aramis was already sitting at the table with his legs propped up on an empty chair. As he drew closer to the table he saw two similar bags to his own sitting on it, full to the brim with fruit and candy. "Oy! You each got one too."

"Someone apparently thinks we have a sweet tooth," Aramis grinned as he plucked an orange from the bag and began to peel it.

Picking up Athos's bag, Porthos laughed. Whoever was drawing the faces had them down pat. This one had a face covered mostly by a hat. Aramis's had a hat sitting jauntily on his head like its owner likes to wear.

"I wonder who our mystery gift giver is?" Athos said as he poured everyone a glass of wine.

"Someone taking pity on poor Musketeers," Porthos grunted as he picked a piece of candy out of his bag.

"By the way," Aramis put in, "where is d'Artagnan at?"

"Last I saw the lad he was with Serge," Porthos said. "I don't know what they were up too though and that was quite awhile ago."

"Maybe Captain Treville has sent him on a mission?" Aramis seemed thoughtful about that.

"Non! D'Artagnan would have mentioned it to us before leaving if that were the case," Athos supplied, taking a sip of wine. Concentrating on the bag in front of him, he scratched at his beard. "Is this not the day the children celebrate All Hallows' Eve?"

"Ah! Yes!" Aramis laughed. "Hob goblins and the like go out in search this night for the unsuspecting."

"Wait a sec!" Porthos grunted out in surprise. "Then someone gave us treats."

"At least there weren't any tricks involved," Athos smiled, taking a piece of hardtack from his bag, "yet," he added and quirked his brow.

As the three tried to guess who gave them their treats, a quick rapping was heard on Athos's door. Getting up to answer it, Athos found Captain Treville standing there. "Please come in, sir."

"Actually I have come to invite you three up to the palace," Treville grinned. "I know this is at the last minute but King Louis had a whim a few days ago and with the help of some of my men, we have an impromptu All Hallows' Eve party ready to be attended."

"Who alls going to be there?" Porthos asked, he was leery of parties that had kids in them.

"The children of Musketeer families, palace workers, and even some children from the court who have been runners and of great help to us in the past," Treville laughed at the astonished faces the three men in front of him wore.

"May I ask whose idea it was originally?" Aramis removed his feet from the chair and stood up.

"Why d'Artagnan's of course," Treville's eyes sparkled with delight as the inseparables as one stared over at the table that held their three bags.

"He did it didn't he?" Porthos directed that question to Treville.

"Yes and there's plenty more where that came from up at the palace," Treville chuckled. "Who knew there was a budding artist inside of that boy. He's decorated all the bags. Serge helped him fill them up with the fruits and sweets. They included a few little toys for the children's bags as well."

"So that's what the boy's been doing these past couple of days," Athos nodded. "I couldn't locate him anywhere. No matter who I asked, no one knew his whereabouts. I will admit to worrying slightly."

"It's a wonder you didn't seek me out to yell - *where the devil have you sent that boy this time!*" Treville looked at his lieutenant as Athos ducked his head in embarrassment. "Yes, I know you that well."

Feeling his face flush, Athos looked away from his captain, only to hear Porthos's snickers.

"Can we come as we are?" Aramis glanced at his rumpled clothing, wondering how fast he could change.

"Yes, the other Musketeers that have children are dressed as you and have already started the party." Treville turned around ready to leave.

"Sir, may I ask how all of this came about?" Athos glanced over at his two comrades, they too wore curious expressions.

"Louis has taken a great interest in mostly everything he and d'Artagnan talk about and when the youngster mentioned to the king about doing something for the children who lived here for All Hallows' Eve, Louis was all for it. Anne has chipped in as well. Between the three of them they have things well in hand."

"What are we waitin' for then?" Porthos barked, literally pushing Athos and Aramis out the door.

++++

*Royal Palace*

As the four men drew near the palace, the inseparables were astonished at how it had been transformed. Outside was a huge bonfire where children were laughing and dancing around it, carefully watched over by happy parents. Some even roasted marshmallows on long sticks in the licking flames.

"I say, they even got webbing stuck to the outside of the palace walls," Aramis was impressed with the work that had gone into everything.

When they entered the palace and walked into the ballroom, Athos let loose his laughter as he caught sight of several guards who had donned colorful masks and costumes but were still standing at attention. The king and queen still had to be protected no matter what activity was being held here.

There were long tables full of food, punch, apple cider, miniature cakes decorated with spiders on top of them. The children were playing games and they were all dressed in costumes of one type or the other. Apple bobbing was going on in one area and a ghostly storyteller was in another. It even seemed King Louis procured a juggler who was entertaining everyone in the center of the room.

"Wonder where our youngster is?" Porthos looked around and didn't see the slim youth anywhere.

Hearing Aramis's snort of laughter had both Athos and Porthos staring at him in bemusement. 

"I've spotted the dear boy over there," Aramis pointed to where King Louis was dressed as a ghost, white sheet and all. Queen Anne was dressed as a house maid and d'Artagnan stole the show. He was dressed as the king of France.

"Apparently Louis had an extra suit just hanging around for d'Artagnan to wear," Treville found the whole thing delightful. 

"Jewels suit the boy," Athos noticed the rings the boy wore along with a jeweled encrusted broach that winked out at everyone from where it was pinned neatly above d'Artagnan's heart. The tailored ruffled shirt that peeked out from his jacket just added to their young one's charms. But the pest da resistance was what the young man wore on his head... an elegant hat with a white plume the likes that never had been seen on even a Musketeer.

Approaching the lad, Athos, Porthos and Aramis all bowed before a surprised d'Artagnan.

"Stop that!" d'Artagnan hissed. "It's embarrassing." He heard Louis and Anne's bright laughter behind him and turned to scowl at them which just made them laugh all the harder.

"Whose idea was it?" Athos fingered the lapel of the youngster's jacket while Porthos kept trying to snatch at d'Artagnan's hat.

"Anne took it into her head that it would be amusing and then Louis joined in and when they gang up on me like that," he shrugged, "what am I to do?"

"Uh, d'Artagnan," Aramis butted in, "Louis and Anne?" his eyebrows shot up nearly to his hairline.

"Sorry, they insist I use their first names when in their company and I am so used to it I forget at times," d'Artagnan smiled charmingly. "Apologies."

"None needed, lad," Porthos grinned, "we understand," he shot his friends a warning glance. "Don't we?"

"Yes, when you are a favorite it does come with some perks," Athos chuckled, "my liege."

"Oh stop that do!" d'Artagnan turned his back on them and stomped off to join their Majesties.

"Ummmm, d'Artagnan!" Athos called out to his young friend.

Spinning on his heels as he turned around, d'Artagnan thought he was about to be subjected to more teasing. "Yes?" he said stiffly.

"Our thanks for the gifts you left us," Athos smiled kindly into the boy's wary eyes.

"Happy All Hallows' Eve, my friends," d'Artagnan relaxed then. Laughing joyfully he joined several children in playing games.

"Ah!" Treville sighed. "To be that young again and still be innocent in some ways."

"If by that you mean d'Artagnan," Athos implied, "I believe no matter how old he becomes, d'Artagnan will still retain a smattering of that innocence you speak of."

"Hear, hear!" Aramis chimed in with agreement as he passed glasses of apple cider to all the men. "A toast, gentlemen."

"To what?" Porthos grunted as he enjoyed the ruckus all the children were creating.

"Why to innocence of course," Aramis raised his glass high, "may we never forget what that felt like and to revel in it in others and pray they may never lose it."

Knowing he meant d'Artagnan, all four men raised their glasses in a salute.

Glaring down into his glass, Porthos frowned. Feeling a hand on his shoulder Porthos found a pair of dancing brown eyes smiling back at him. 

"Something wrong with your drink, my friend?" Aramis covered his mouth with a hand holding back his laughter. Knowing full well what his large friend was thinking.

"I hoped someone would have spiked it." Suddenly he was surrounded by laughter and Porthos wondered what was so damn amusing!


End file.
